


Circuit Breaker

by Snorp_Lord



Series: The Manor [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, It's just Bing being his rad self, Tangentially related to WKM since it's part of a bigger canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Bing stays up late trying to fix up a Google IRL unit. He doesn't quite get there, but he's trying.
Series: The Manor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Circuit Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> I got really into making an ego canon at 3am and decided to start making things to build it up. Hopefully this is a good intro :)

Bing frowned down at the other unit in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face like that might help before glancing back. “Do you know what shut him down? He’s complete blackout mode, bros. Like his parts are fried or something.”   
  


“I don’t care. Fix it. Promptly.” Curt as ever. That was Dark. Even though Bing didn’t know him that well, it was clear that was Dark’s way of doing things. Snappy, impatient. Used to getting things quickly. Ironically it was Wilford who had more patience, who’d explained the whole thing as best he could before getting distracted by a cool-looking plant.

“I’ll do my best, dude. But there’s a couple parts that aren’t easy to just fix up. If they’re really fried, I’m gonna need replacements.” 

“Whatever. You know what to do. Do it quickly and make sure it doesn’t happen again. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you what’s at stake for you.”

Bing pouted down at the deactivated model. “Got it, boss-man. I’ll do my best.”

* * *

That had been nearly a month ago. Precisely twenty-five days, seven hours, twelve minutes and...about ten seconds. He hadn’t thought to measure the exact seconds, but maybe that would have been a good idea. Could make it some kind of cute line for when the broken unit woke up. Since he stopped seeing Mark, Bing had a lot less people to talk to and a lot more time alone with  _ him _ .

Google IRL version 1.0. Possibly (probably) the only other functional android like him in the world. It was a weird thing just to think about, and the questions had been buzzing in his head non-stop since the moment he’d gotten the first message. Just a picture of him, shut down with the only sign of life being a soft blue light coming through his shirt. Neither of them would tell him more without Bing agreeing to an in-person meeting. And by then, it was pretty obvious he was interested. Who wouldn’t be?

In hindsight, he probably should have let Mark know what he was doing before coming to the meeting. A lot of kidnapping movies started with mysterious texts asking to meet in a shady area in the middle of nowhere. If it had been some kind of scheme to bundle him into a white van, nobody would have known where to start. 

...Was anyone looking for him now?

…...Was  _ Mark  _ looking for him?

The thought that he might not be was a little too depressing, even for one of Bing’s internal rambles. Mark was a busy man. The two of them didn’t speak much even before, but he considered Mark a friend, someone who would probably care if he went missing for twenty-five days, seven hours and fifty-seven minutes.

Probably.

Maybe.

Hopefully. 

Bing sighed and did his best to banish the thought. Working in silence. That was the problem. He leaned back over to his impromptu tool bench, which was definitely not a steel construction beam Wilford had definitely not stolen from some kind of military site that he only spoke in vague terms about. Right at the edge of his reach was his phone, and he scooted it closer until he could put on some kind of music. A nice long playlist he didn’t have to skip too many songs on. 80’s hits. Sure, that worked.

Much better. Bing found himself humming along to the songs instead of letting his thoughts wander off. It let him scoot in close and keep fiddling with parts without getting too nervous about the other android’s stern expression just above his head. Must have been a resting bitch face. Poor guy. While the sun seemed to shine out of Bing’s face through his easy smile, this new unit looked...angry. Strict, maybe, like a maths teacher. 

Nope- Thoughts wandering again. Bad. Sing along, let it come naturally. Stay relaxed. When he got nervous, he got shaky, and that could easily dislodge a vital sensor or knock some chips loose. No pressure. Just sticking your hands in another android’s chest. No pressure.

“Sweet love hear me callin’ out your name...I feel no shame; I’m in love,” he mumbled along, pushing another plug into its slot. “Sweet love, hear me-”

“Excuse me.”

Bing squealed, pulling his hand out of the IRL unit like he’d been stung. Which took the plug with it, rolling across the wooden floor loudly. He fell back on his ass with a clump of wires still caught between his fingers, and watched as the lights once again dimmed down into darkness just like before.

Whatever he’d pulled must have enough to send the unit back into stasis. Right as he was finally active! And as a quick glance down showed, he’d truly yanked it out, ripping both the rubber covering and the copper insides clean out of the poor unit’s chest. “...Oh dang. Sorry bud. Not that you, uh...had much time to be mad, I guess. But I’m gonna fix it! Don’t worry! Your bro Bing is on the job!” 

As usual, Google said nothing. But hopefully, that was about to change.


End file.
